gleefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Arianna Lewis
"I just don't fit in. It seems like everyone else is sitting on the FM radio, knowing exactly what they want. Meanwhile, I'm the lost one, searching on the AM radio for something that'll never be found." ~Arianna about her life with the Swallows ---- Arianna Lewis is the new and ONLY girl that now attends Dalton Academy. She has suffered from bullying her whole life. Arianna is now the newest addition to the Warblers, and is glad to have them as her newest friends. Out of all the guys she seems to be the most close with Jeff and Sebastian. Prior to Dalton She had lived in Washington where Arianna and her two sisters, Shannon and Elisabeth, attended Bellingham Allegro Private School. There she and her sisters were apart of the Swallows, the school's Glee Club. Arianna never understood why people bullied her. She was nice to everyone and all she got in return was physical and verbal abuse by people who never bothered to get to know her. The only friends she even had were her sisters and dance partner Braxton. Biography She is one-third of the best female singers in Glee club history, next to her sisters that is. Has recently moved all the way from Washington to Ohio. While her two sisters are going to be going to Lima High she'll be going to Dalton Academy…a school for all boys. The only reason she was accepted into the school is because in her old school she had a bullying problem, and her dad paid the headmaster. Besides singing she can dance because at a young age her mom forced her to take classes, something about living her dream through Arianna…yeah… Glad that she's apart of the Warblers because she doesn't know what she'd do without Glee club. Her best friends these days are Jeff and Sebastian. Has a puppy at the house her parents at sisters live in named Hope. Since attending Dalton she has been changing, for the better that it. It is obvious that she has been becoming more and more confident in herself and her singing. Being in a bully-free environment with the Warblers constantly trying to boost said confidence has helped a lot. While driving to Breadstix to meet up with the boys for lunch though she was in an accident. She was passing over into the next lane when a car slammed into hers. This caused her car to slip several times before it finally stopped. The cause of the accent was a day drunk idiotically driving around recklessly. She was sent to the hospital and wasn't as injured as she could have been in the end. Arianna ended up with a couple stitches in the side of her head and two broken ribs. Arianna had been absolutely touched when she noticed how many people had showed up to see if she was okay. It was then that she realized just how many people really cared about her, and realized just how many friends she had. She was thankful that she wasn't as badly hurt that she could've been, but was obviously disappointed that she couldn't take part in any Warbler rehearsals for a while. Personality Over the years of being bullied Arianna was taught many things. One of them was to not judge a book by its cover. Growing up she had people automatically judging how she acted without getting to know her. By people doing that it led to lots of intense bullying that she could barely handle sometimes. Arianna always vowed after that, that she would never be like her bullies, and give people a chance before deciding whether to like or hate them. It always led her to always looking for the good in everyone. Arianna knows that deep down that there is good in everyone, even the people who are expelled all the time. Despite everything she was out through she's one of the sweetest people around. She's never been able to be mean to another person before in her life. Sebastian has even said on one occasion while defending her that "I don't think Arianna has a bone in her body to be mean or rude to someone…". She puts up a fake confident exterior so people don't know what's going on, on the inside. Arianna is actually a pretty sensitive person, and tends to cry easily when the right buttons are pushed. She has low self-confidence levels and high insecure levels. Arianna doesn't like being around fighting and yelling and it's even resulted in her running out of Warbler practice while the Warblers and New Directions argued. She's barely ever angry though because she knows how it feels to be yelled at and doesn't want to out another person through those feelings. She's always staying strong for everyone around her--family, friend and even herself. With all the negative feelings caused by the bullying set aside though Arianna is actually very creative. She has a wild imagination that she lets wander when writing songs. The fact that she's a creative person also helps when she's figuring out dance moves for music. Since she's arrived at Dalton she's been changing for the better. Thanks to the boys they've been slowly raising her self-confidence one day at a time. They've brought out how she really is--loud, sassy, and playful. She's pretty quick to crack a joke. For example, while Jeff was looking for her CD collection (which was in the corner of her room right in front of him) she didn't hesitate to playfully make a dumb blonde joke. Relationships Jeff Sterling Jeff was Arianna's first friend at Dalton. He showed up at the Dean's office on her first day and happily showed her around the school. Jeff was even the one who introduced her to the rest of the Warblers. After she joins the Warblers as the first ever 'Warblette' they continue to grow even closer. He knows all of her secrets from what she's been through, to her old friends, and even to secret talents. They tell each other everything. He'll never admit it but Ari is like a little sister to him. Nick Duval He always knows how to make her smile no matter what is wrong. He was even the first guy to give her the nickname 'Warblette'. He's one of her good friends and has always got her back no matter what. Thad Harwood Just like Nick he's always joking around and cheering her up when she's down. Whenever she's loosing her self-confidence again he immediately starts to try and boost it back up again claiming "We've tried too hard to get it back up again for it to be brought back down". He's always got her back no matter the situation. Sebastian Smythe It's no secret that out of everyone Sebastian and Arianna are the closest. She brings out the best in him, and he makes her feel confident and wanted. Arianna goes to him with everything. When her sisters were ignoring her and making her feel like she wasn't wanted anymore he was her shoulder to cry on. The two of them are inseparable, and he's without a doubt the most protective of her. Blaine Anderson Him and Arianna met at the Lima Bean one day when she and Sebastian were there. While Sebastian was confronting her sisters him and Kurt snuck away and talked to her. He doesn't know what it is about her but he feels protective of her. Blaine thinks of her as a sister and can understand why all the Warblers are protective of their little Warblette. He's comforted her while she was crying once or twice. She's even texted him here and there when she was feeling stressed. Arianna thinks of Blaine as an older brother figure, and he's definitely the guy she goes to for advice. Kurt Hummel Kurt met Arianna the same day that Blaine did. He was the first one to approach her because he wanted to get to know the sister of the two newest New Directions. Plus he wanted to meet the girl that Sebastian was being so protective of. Kurt instantly found her to be one of the most adorable and innocent things in the world. He could never imagine anyone bullying her. Kurt even gave her his number like Blaine saying "Text me if anyone starts to bother you". Besides Kurt being the person she vents to for everything he's the guy she goes to for 'girl-talk' and when she has the urge to go shopping. Songs Solos *According to you by Orianthi Duets *If I Ruled the World by Big Time Rush (with Shannon and Elisa Lewis) *Beat it by Michael Jackson (with Blaine, Kurt and Jeff) *Dig A Little Deeper by Cheetah Girls (with Shannon and Elisa Lewis) *You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson (with Sebastian and Warblers) *Glad You Came by The Wanted (with Warblers) Quotes * "Because I'm from Bellingham Allegro Private School and I was the one of the three that continuously led my school to victory in sectionals" ~Arianna about why she should be allowed to audition for the Warblers * "A wise person once said 'Being hurt by someone sucks, but being hurt by someone you love is just the worst'…" ~Arianna to Sebastian about how she felt when her sisters were ignoring her * "Michael? He's sort of an inspiration to me" ~Arianna before singing ''Beat It'' * "Dumb blonde moment" ~Arianna teasing Jeff * "Oh god, the terrible trio." ~Arianna teasing Jeff, Thad and Nick at Breadstix Gallery ComfyAri.jpg|Arianna's comfy clothes Smile.jpg|Smile Water.jpg|Beach Time Young.jpg|Arianna at 14-years old Before.jpg|Before the car accident Trivia *According to You was her audition song for the Warblers *Jeff basically forced her to audition *Prior to Sebastian taking her to one she had never been to a county fair *Has had a first kiss but never a boyfriend *Her puppy Hope is a Blue Merel Australian Shephard *Her and her sisters are very well known in the Glee Club world *Her and her sisters are also known for their trio songs *Sebastian won her a puppy stuffed animal at the county fair *She won Sebastian a teddy bear *Likes vanilla bean frappachinos *Likes using quotes to explain how she feels at times *Her best class is English; Finds Physical Science class to be entertaining with Sebastian, Thad and Nick; Hates math class but finds it to be very easy *Horrible at fake sleeping *Has the best puppy eyes in the world and adorable dimples *Talented rapper (as shown in singing If I Ruled the World) *Finds Michael Jackson to be her inspiration for singing and dancing *Very Ticklish *Specially made red, black and white varsity jacket with an 'A' on it *Has always wanted to go to Paris before *Favorite superheroes are Superman and Captain America Fanfiction Story * http://www.quotev.com/story/2599111/Silly-Love-SongsSebastian-Smythe/1/ Category:Characters Category:Dalton Academy Category:Warblers Category:Warblette